


The tale of the dragon

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: Saiyuki_time, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-24
Updated: 2009-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo's not the only one who brings home strays. Apologies for the horrible pun. Written in about 40 minutes for the all-dialogue challenge at Saiyki_time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tale of the dragon

"What the hell is _that?"_

"I believe it's a dragon."

"You're not seriously bringing a dragon into the house."

"It's injured, Gojyo. I couldn't simply leave it, could I?"

"Well, I--"

"It's quite unlike you, actually, to suggest I leave an injured animal out in the cold."

"Shit, I didn't mean it like that. It's just...it's a dragon."

"Yes, I believe we've mentioned that. You do realize you're still blocking the door?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"It's all right. It would probably be best if you don't smoke, at first. There's quite a bit of blood...."

"Shit, what _happened_ to it?"

"I'm sure I don't know. Do you think the vet would look at it?"

"...I dunno."

"You could find out for me, couldn't you?"

"Yeah, sure. Um. There's some hamburger left in the fridge. If you think it'd eat it."

"He."

"Yeah. He."

 

"How's he doing?"

"What-- oh, Jeep? He's fine."

"You named him, huh?"

"Well, of course I did. I can't very well go around calling him, 'oh, you,' can I?"

"I dunno. You do it with me."

"Very funny, _Gojyo._ He's looking much better, now, isn't he? His color is better."

"What color? He's white."

"Ah, but you can see underneath his fur-- ah, yes, I know it tickles-- see how much better he looks?"

"Um. Yeah...yeah, healthier. So...um. Hakkai."

"Yes? Ah, look, he loves it when I scratch under his chin..."

"I kinda figured you'd. You know. Nurse him back to health and return him to the wild."

"There is no wild around here, though, is there? Just the villages. And no one seems to know of any dragons, at least nowhere around here."

"Well, yeah, but--"

"Gojyo. I can't very well let him starve, can I?"

"I didn't mean that! I just meant-- what if he's wild? Maybe he wouldn't be happy stuck under a roof."

"Does he look unhappy?"

"...no."

"I think we'll be just fine. Don't you think?"

"Yeah."

 

"The fuck is that?"

"A dragon. Don't ask."

"The monkey'll be all over it."

"He'd better be careful. The little shit bites."

"I'm not even going to _ask_ how you know that."

"I was giving it some hamburger!"

"Whatever. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing now. At least the vet doesn't think there's--"

"It's really a dragon!"

"Yes, idiot monkey, it's really a dragon."

"Don't call me an idiot, you cockroach-- hey! Hi, you! It's so cute! Can it fly?"

"Don't think so. It's all healed up, but it doesn't fly. It hops around, that's all."

 

"Hey."

"Kyuu?"

"No one's gonna kick you out if you start flying, stupid."

 

"Gojyo!"

"Hn?"

"Gojyo, wake up!"

"Wha. 'S...what _time_ is it?"

"It's seven, but that's not really important-- come look! Quickly!"

"Hh-- Hey, you don't have to _grab_ me--"

_"Look."_

"Wha-- oh. Well, would you look at that."

"He's beautiful, isn't he?"

"Guess he can fly after all."

"Quite beautifully, yes."

"Hey, asshole!"

"Don't _call_ him that--"

"I got some chicken, can you catch it?"

"Gojyo, I'm not sure he's up to--"

"C'mon, do it!"

"Gojyo--"

"Ha!"

"Jeep! You--"

"Look at _that!"_

"I'm so proud of him."

"Yeah."

"And look."

"Hn?"

"He's flying back."

"Yeah. I guess he is."

"He has a home here, doesn't he?"

"Guess so."


End file.
